


Finding Balance

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David and Patrick get quarantined, Gen, M/M, Yet another story based on stupid Tumblr conversations, this one goes out to princess-tiger-lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: David and Patrick are trying to just do their best.  Some days are better than others.  Or David and Patrick live in quarantine.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Finding Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another stupid story based on a Tumblr conversation. This one is as follows.
> 
> shittscreekincorrectquotes posted:  
> Patrick: [Making a protein shake]   
> David: Do I hear margaritas?  
> Patrick: No, David, it’s 10 am
> 
> Me reblogging: David is TOTALLY making margaritas at 10 am during quarantine. We all know it. 
> 
> Princess-tiger-lily making it MORE awesome:  
> So what your saying is, the more accurate quote would be something like….  
> David: [making a margarita]  
> Patrick: Do I hear you making me a protein shake for after my morning run?  
> David: [maintains eye contact with Patrick while drinking his margarita straight from the blender with no regrets]
> 
> Me seeing that: OMG TOTALLY YES THAT IS 100% WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THEIR QUAINT ENGLISH COTTAGE!
> 
> And of course that idea would NOT get out of my head all last night so this is what I spent the last hour doing. Enjoy.

Sure. The first year of their marriage COULD be going a little smoother. A little easier, per se. David had handled his parents and sister leaving as best he could - some tears, some sadness, but also with optimism and positivity. They had their weekly calls and David and Patrick were planning a trip to California once they were able to hire a couple of people to work at the store. 

Alexis leaving had been hard. For both of them. Patrick had gotten used to the idea of a sister too. He didn’t even realize it till they hugged at the airport. David had sniffled the whole way home. 

Then the first time Stevie left for an extended trip - well, David had been in a mood the whole time she was gone. Patrick had never been happier to leave for baseball practice while Stevie and David got drunk in their kitchen as he was when she got back from her first long trip. 

They had gotten the house furnished and decorated. They had a list of projects and a budget on how to get it all done. Marcy had talked them into a garden out back and had promised to come as soon as winter broke to help them get it set up. There were things that were coming down the pipeline that had them both looking forward to a happy future. 

But then the world shut down. David had taken the beginning in stride. Even talked about finding someone to make masks they could sell at the store and pivoted when one of their alcohol distributors also started making sanitizer. 

But then the Canadian/American border got shut down. And New York’s stay at home order got extended. David had been trying to get Alexis to come back, to get out of New York and come stay with them, but just as he had managed to talk her into it, the decision had been taken out of their hands. And then Moira started sending them pictures of her and Johnny walking on the beach in California. David lost it the first time she had sent them a picture of his dad on the beach. He had screamed into the phone for an hour that day. Yes, they lived near private beach access and Johnny had assured David they didn’t seen anyone else that day, but it still didn’t stop David from sending them articles and updates, even though they actually lived in California and knew what was going on. 

In the grand scheme of things, they were all in a good spot. Sure, Sunrise Bay was shut down, but between her advance and the money from the motel deal, the Roses were set. Alexis had managed to find MORE work and one of her clients had offered her a cottage in Nantucket, so she wasn’t even in midtown anymore. Alexis had even helped them build up their online presence once their products were in the motels, so they still had money coming in as people ordered more and more from home. Patrick tried to engage David with all the different places they were shipping orders. Some days he would get David to tell him fanciful stories about some of the places he had been. Other days, David would glare at the shipping label and lament about how he would never see those places again. Even Patrick’s parents were managing to keep themselves safe and healthy at home.

David’s flare for the dramatic had shifted into overdrive since this had all started. Thank God the winter had been mild and they were able to get some of the yard work done for the future garden. Granted, having Marcy talk David through it over FaceTime wasn’t quite the same as having her here, but she promised as soon as they were allowed to travel, they would come. If only they were able to figure out when that would be. It sure would have helped David’s mood. 

Patrick was pulling on his running shoes, wanting to get in a few miles before most people came out for the day. David had screeched the first time he said he was going for a run. So they compromised - if Patrick needed to run, he had to do it early before most people got out of their homes for their own walk or run. Plus, they had dozens of online orders to get out today, so getting this out of the way earlier would be for the best. 

Patrick heard the blender running as he grabbed his headphones. 

“Hey, make sure you put some honey in the shake so it isn’t…” but Patrick trailed off as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. He stopped short as David poured tequila into the blender.

“David… are you making margaritas?!? It’s not even 10 am!” David grabbed one of the reusable straws off the counter, dropping it into the blender he had taken off the stand, taking a long draw, not breaking eye contact with Patrick. Patrick pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh.

He finally let go of the straw. “There are no rules anymore, Patrick. Time is a construct that no longer exists.”

“Maybe you should come with me.”

David narrowed his eyes, taking another drink from the straw. 

“So, that’s a no then.” David just nodded.

“So is this just regular day drinking or did your parents take a walk on the beach again?”

“Alexis had to go back into the city today.”

“David, she’s going to be fine. She’s careful and she has the masks and she’s got that car so she doesn’t have to take a cab or a train or anything. Plus, with no one out, she’s going to make it there and back in record time.”

“Not. Helping.”

Patrick shook his head, smiling at his dramatic and caring husband. “Ok. Well, make sure you get that cleaned out before I get back. Tequila doesn’t mix with my whey powder. Also, remember the rule.”

“I know. I know. I’m not allowed to print any shipping labels if I start drinking before noon.” Patrick walked up, pressing a quick kiss to David’s cheek. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

Patrick put the headphones in and headed out the back door, David yelling “SIX FEET” after him. 


End file.
